the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Hood
The Iron Hood is a character in The Messenger. He is a member of the Order of the Blues Robes who hid away inside the shop's money sink. The Iron Hood is a legendary craftsman who made Ninja's Climbing Claws, Wingsuit, and Rope Dart. He makes toys that Ninja can purchase with Time Shards in The Craftsman's Corner. Profile Appearance Like the other members of the Blue Robes, The Iron Hood wears a blue robe outfit and a necklace of round white beads; the outfit shrouds his face in darkness except for two glowing red eyes. His is a large man with huge arms. As depicted in his Tower of Time statue, The Iron Hood is extremely buff with muscly arms, muscly legs, abs, and broad shoulders. He wears a hood that obscures his face, arm guards that cover his wrists, a loincloth, and boots. He wears no other clothing, so his arms, hands, legs, and torso are exposed. Personality He crafts artifacts and is legendary in his craft. Main Story As Ninja traverses through the Tower of Time, he encounters various large statues with plaques in a mysterious writing. The fourth statue Ninja passes depicts The Iron Hood, and the statue is also labeled with a plaque that translates to "THE IRON HOOD." In final room of the Tower Time before Cloud Ruins, Ninja encounters this statue again, along with a couple of other statues he passed earlier. With the release of the Picnic Panic DLC, it is revealed that The Iron Hood actually hid himself in the shop's money sink. He makes toys that Ninja can purchase. ARG :For the main article, see ARG. February 5, 2019 Outside of the game, players from the official The Messenger Discord sever were given a chance by The Archivist to choose between three different books, labeled "NINJA," "THE ALCHEMIST," and "BARMA'THAZEL." Players voted for the book labeled "NINJA," which did not actually provide any new information about Ninja. However, it did reveal new lore about The Iron Hood himself. When translated, the passage reveals that Ninja's Wingsuit was crafted by The Iron Hood and that The Iron Hood is a legendary craftsman. March 14, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, the Clockwork Concierge mentioned that he gave instructions to The Iron Hood related to the shop's money sink. March 22, 2019 The Shopkeeper visited Kammesennin's Twitch stream and dropped a rumor about The Iron Hood. Trivia * A beta screenshot of Sunken Shrine uses The Iron Hood statue and an unused feminine statue as placeholders for the Guardian Gods, Sunboy and Moongirl. * Before the release of the Picnic Panic update, it was hinted by the main director and writer of the game, Thierry Boulanger, that the Tower of Time showcases important figures specifically for that Messenger. This would later come to fruition when the Picnic Panic update introduced The Iron Hood and his toy shop. * Thierry Boulanger confirmed that The Iron Hood and The Artificer are not the same character. * The "Live Messenger Q&A" confirmed that The Iron Hood is a human. Gallery Alphabet Screenshot 5.png|The Iron Hood statue makes a second appearance in the Tower of Time. ru:The Iron Hood Category:ARG Category:Characters